SUMMRY/BSTRCT Ths pojectwll lowGeogiaoestbisha coordinatdineragncyincidn managmnttamtha encompssesanalha-ardsfoodandfeedemergencyRapidResponse Team(RRT)concept. We wl furtherthisnewresponsecapabilitydbdyngaregonlpepredness componentbyaignngou cpbltesandcombnngthemwthFloid,NothCroianndaT,Vexras'gpneavousefotsto uthe communctionandcolboationefots onaregosnwlelleavesfl, uthe devegloRpRnT resourcetypin with current EMACntativ.eTs hese realSouthenAgicutureandAnmlDsste Rspons (SAADRA) membrsaes. his wll ddelonssga-ermned ofth naionalfoodsafty systembystengthennginteagencycolboaont oen gonlleve. TheGeoga Deprtment ofAgicutue(pGaDAns)towor wit theGeoga Deprtmento Pubic HelthEpdemologySectionandEnvronmentlHelthSections,GEMA,FoodandDugAdmnstation DstictandPogamOfces,therCs oen teDiseseContoanldPrevention,and theGeoriaFusion Cente toaddess TteIIIo theBioteroiTshmeGAecto. gaDeprtment o Agicutuehsstong estbishedcontcts wth ou stteandfedealprtne genceslthstloiwdefwyifnoarmlzed stingunder theRapidResponse Teamconcet The eogaDeprtmentof Agicut'suFeoodSfety Dvsionis curentlyenroledin Mnuactued FoodsReguatoy ProgamStndrdFs (PS). DApanstofolowestbishedtanng,ranedsponse, epotgeneationprogamsas outdibnyeHSEEPBestPactcesandestbished RRTGudncepotocos naddtontoFDACOREBestPactces. TheGeoga Deprtment o , uAngdierceutstuarbelished MemorandumsofUnderstanding, coopraeswihth ubPlicHealth Departmentlaboratoryconductin ood testng. eoga wl utlzNeFt aosaodninformation/communication methodoloy. TheRRT tanngwl stndrdzelaboatoyand smplesubmissonsto maxmzeresponse. Mos,timpotnty thisproject wl utherfciitte theRRTFive Phsesfo food ndfeed totimeyedgdioenlss RT cpbltes.